prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
205 Live (October 18, 2019)
The October 18, 2019 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Bankers Life Fieldhouse in Indianapolis, Indiana on October 18, 2019. Summary The rivalry between Gentleman Jack Gallagher and The Brian Kendrick continues to intensify, especially now that Akira Tozawa has been drafted to Raw. After defeating Tozawa in a No Disqualification Match last week, The Man With a Plan has refocused his attention on Gallagher. However, The British Superstar is looking to derail Kendrick’s momentum and turn the tide against him. Before the match even began, Kendrick took the fight to his rival, decimating him with a Kendo stick and pressing forward with intense aggression that spilled into the squared circle as the opening bell sounded. The wily veteran maintained pressure on the British Superstar, maximizing punishment through technical holds and high-impact strikes. Although Gallagher enjoyed a flurry of offense — even battling through a tightly applied Captain’s Hook — the damage Kendrick did early in the contest paid dividends. As Gallagher prepared to risk disqualification by using a Kendo stick, Kendrick was given ample time to recover and executed Sliced Bread No. 2 for the win. Introduced as the first overall picks in the WWE Bollywood Draft, The Singh Brothers danced their way to the ring ready to show why they are the premier tag team in WWE 205 Live, especially now that The Lucha House Party has been drafted to SmackDown. As Samir Singh showed off his unique brand of confidence, Justin Alexander mocked his opponent — but that only turned up the aggressiveness of The Singh Brothers who picked up the pace and ferocity of their attacks. Displaying their uncanny teamwork, The Singh Brothers put their opponents away with the Bollywood Blast before dancing around the ring in celebration. The WWE Draft brought major changes to WWE 205 Live as former NXT Cruiserweight Champion Drew Gulak, The Lucha House Party and Drake Maverick — though he is still WWE 205 Live General Manager — were drafted to SmackDown and Humberto Carrillo and Akira Tozawa were drafted to Raw. While NXT Cruiserweight Champion Lio Rush awaits a challenger, Oney Lorcan, Ariya Daivari and former champion Tony Nese are determined to make their case that they deserve an opportunity by slugging it out in a Triple Threat Match. As the opening bell sounded, Nese and Daivari teamed up to neutralize the hard-hitting Lorcan, taking turns attacking The Boston Brawler. The ever-resilient Lorcan battled back, fending off both opponents as they continued to maintain their alliance. Soon enough, the allegiance between Nese and Daivari began to crack as Nese shouldered most of the fighting with Lorcan, while The Persian Lion would sneak in to try and score a pinfall. When Daivari tried to pin The Premier Athlete, all bets were off and it was every Superstar for himself. Lorcan and Nese continued to battle as Daivari waited on the outside for the most opportune moment to strike. With The Premier Athlete reeling out of the ring, The Persian Lion focused his attention on Lorcan, but was derailed by an uppercut as he sailed off the top rope. Seizing his own opportunity, Nese returned to the fray, again focusing his attacks on The Boston Brawler. Getting back into the fight, Daivari and Nese resumed their alliance and took down Lorcan. However, just as Nese turned his back, Daivari attacked. The Boston Brawler’s unbridled rage once again swung momentum in his favor as he leveled is opponents twice on the outside before nearly scoring victory following a double blockbuster inside the ring. Exhausted from the battle, all three Superstars scored near-falls. As Daivari attempted his patented Hammerlock Lariat on Nese, The Premier Athlete ducked, allowing Lorcan to execute the Half and Half on The Persian Lion. However, as Lorcan nearly pinned Nese following a Half and Half after The Premier Athlete missed a 450 splash, Daivari barely broke the pinfall. Battling on the top rope, Nese was sent tumbling to the arena floor by Lorcan, allowing The Boston Brawler to take down Daivari with a superplex. The Premier Athlete charged back into the ring and dropped Lorcan with a sunset driver for the win. After the match, Nese welcomed Lio Rush back to the Cruiserweight division and made it known he’d be waiting for The Man of the Hour when he returns to WWE 205 Live next week. Results ; ; *The Brian Kendrick defeated Gentleman Jack Gallagher *The Singh Brothers (Samir Singh & Sunil Singh) defeated Justin Alexander & Justin Morris *Tony Nese defeated Ariya Daivari and Oney Lorcan in a Triple Threat Match Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 205 Live 10-18-19 1.jpg 205 Live 10-18-19 2.jpg 205 Live 10-18-19 3.jpg 205 Live 10-18-19 4.jpg 205 Live 10-18-19 5.jpg 205 Live 10-18-19 6.jpg 205 Live 10-18-19 7.jpg 205 Live 10-18-19 8.jpg 205 Live 10-18-19 9.jpg 205 Live 10-18-19 10.jpg 205 Live 10-18-19 11.jpg 205 Live 10-18-19 12.jpg 205 Live 10-18-19 13.jpg 205 Live 10-18-19 14.jpg 205 Live 10-18-19 15.jpg 205 Live 10-18-19 16.jpg 205 Live 10-18-19 17.jpg 205 Live 10-18-19 18.jpg 205 Live 10-18-19 19.jpg 205 Live 10-18-19 20.jpg 205 Live 10-18-19 21.jpg 205 Live 10-18-19 22.jpg 205 Live 10-18-19 23.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #150 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #150 at WWE.com * 205 Live #150 on WWE Network Category:2019 television events